Perseus Jackson, Son of the King of the Gods
by Rising-Gods-45
Summary: Perseus Jackson is a name fated to send monsters running in fear, to make the gods themselves shiver at the mention of his name, but even the greatest of legends have to start small. His life is a hard one full of pain and sorrow, but will he be able to make it through the trials and shine to his true potential, or will he fail to save what matters most in the end? Percy/Zoe Perzoe
1. Prologue

**A/N- This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so please provide HELPFUL criticism, and please let me know if there's plot holes because I may not catch them when writing the story but it always bugs me when I see them in other people's writings.**

Blood pounding through my veins. Adrenaline pushing me above and beyond all limitations. All aches and pains pushed to the back of my mind as the most primitive instinct took control... the instinct to survive.

_"It's almost time, child. Be ready."_

A rush of pain filled my head, unable to be ignored as the powerful words shook me to my very core. It had been that same voice which had saved me countless times before, and now, with death chasing me at my heels, it seemed as if the voice was trying to slow me down.

"I smell half-blood. He smell... more tastier than last ones we eat," the poorly spoken words from the dim witted cyclops were almost enough to make me chuckle, if not for the fact that he, along with several other monsters in his little group, were currently trying to kill me. The leaves rustled behind me, indicating the fast approach of the ragtag group of Hell spawn following me.

A slight prickling sensation jolted my body into action, causing me to roll left and barely avoid the giant club slamming into the ground where I was moments ago. The strike from the wooden club sent fragments of dust and rock up into the air from the power behind it.

As I rolled up into a defensive position, I quickly glanced around and sized up the monsters fighting me. Although dumb, it seemed as if the cyclops was an elder one and not a threat to be taken lightly. The other monsters were barely a challenge alone, but might prove a threat banded together in such a rudimentary way.

Never before had monsters grouped up like this, at least not to come after me, so the sight of a Hellhound, Cyclops, Empousa, and a Dracaena was slightly daunting.

"Well you guys look like loads of fun, but I was actually just passing through so if you'd just move out of the way I'd-" my rambling was cut short as the hellhound lunged at me with a vicious growl, which forced me to quickly backpedal to avoid its sharp fanged teeth.

I quickly crouched into a battle ready position while waiting for the next strike. "I guess they didn't teach you a lot in monster manner school, but interrupting people is quite ru-" I was again cut short, this time by the cyclops swinging at me again.

"Stop talking puny half-blood!" The cyclops kept swinging at me, forcing me to move further and further away while thinking of what to do.

The sticks and stones saying applied pretty well to monsters if edited slightly to 'sticks and stones will break their bones but strangely never kill them'.

I'd beat some monsters to a bloody pulp with rocks and sticks and other makeshift weapons, but it seemed no matter how broken they were the only thing that really seemed to hold them down were the elements.

A hellhound I was fighting on top of a dam was blown down by a huge gust of wind and drowned in the water, turning to yellow dust when it died. A cyclops I couldn't get rid of was struck down by a rogue lightning bolt and disintegrated before the flash from the bolt even went away. Another time I might have 'accidentally' started a _small_ forest fire which killed a giant serpent creature chasing me.

None of that helped me know as the cyclops kept swinging at me and forcing me to dodge and roll and waste my energy. Under normal circumstances this would be fine because no matter how strong cyclopses are, they're stamina is terrible, but now, with a handful of other monsters just standing and waiting for me to tire out I couldn't afford to play defensive the whole time.

I'd had some pretty strange moments throughout my short life, some of which had included me showing impossible amounts of strength, others had been when I moved fast enough that I'm pretty sure the monsters I was fighting were almost as surprised as I was. I hadn't ever really tried to control these strange outbursts, but it seemed desperate times called for desperate measures.

While the cyclops kept pushing me back, I started to time his strikes while focusing as hard as I could on summoning a strange bout of strength. Finally I decided that a particularly sloppy swing from the cyclops would have to do.

The club seemed to move towards me in slow motion as I raised both arms together in front of my face, squeezing me eyes shut and placing one foot slightly in front of the other to help further brace for the impact.

A strange tugging sensation filled my gut area just a fraction of a second before the cyclops club rammed into me. I felt the push of his club slide me backwards slightly just when his club his my arms, and then pain as his club shattered and tiny fragments lodged themselves in my forearms.

The cyclops stared at his club in shock along with me and the rest of the monsters, but I quickly recovered and capitalized on their momentary stupor.

Before the cyclops could blink, I had gripped its head in a firm lock and twisted as hard and as fast as I could, barely even flinching as I heard and felt the sickening pop of his neck breaking. I dropped to the ground and quick as I possibly could started to press the other monsters. The Empousa had a small bronze dagger strapped to her shin which I immediately dashed for before the cyclops had even finished dissolving.

A quick scream escaped her throat before the strange bronze blade slid effortlessly through her neck, turning her cries of horror into gurgles of pain. Strange darkness filled my vision and tunneled around the remaining two monsters. This was one of the only times my hyper active tendencies seemed to help me, because in these strange moments of battle they allowed me to notice things most people wouldn't. Such as the tensing of the Hellhounds back legs as it prepares to lunge at me, or the Dracaena's fingers twitching as she prepared to draw the bow strapped to her back.

Before anything else could happen shouts filled the air as a battle horn sounded slightly behind me. Both monsters slowly backed away from me while glancing around in every direction.

The dracaena hissed quietly as it drew its bow and notched an arrow. "I thought he ssssaid we weren't anywhere near thissss dreadful placcce." The hellhound turned and ran into the shadows, and the Dracaena quickly followed, but not before letting loose the arrow she had aimed right at my chest.

I tried to dodge it, but all I succeeded in doing was causing it to miss my heart and impale itself in my shoulder instead.

Pain flowed through me as I yanked out the sharp serrated arrow head, a strange sickness settling in the pit of my stomach at the sight of the slightly green arrow head. Only one thought filled my head as a cloudiness filled my head and the sound of clanking metal grew closer.

"This is a pretty shitty way to die."

**A/N- tell me what you thought in the reviews! And please point out any serious grammar mistakes that may need correcting. I know it might've seemed rushed towards the end but I don't want to spend forever on a fight that means has no impact on the rest of the story. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N - I know 20 follows isn't a huge amount, but it's more than I thought I would get for the first chapter. A huge thanks to DeadShow and TyGuyFlyGuy for leaving some reviews, I'd appreciate it tons if some other people could follow their lead and do the same. I know you don't wanna read this anymore, so on to the story!!**

Dreams have always been a strange thing for me. Sometimes, rarely, they are nothing but a simple dream, no special message or significance. Then there's the more common ones filled with gruesomeness and anguish that hardened me even before I discovered the nightmarish creatures from my dreams were actually real, and that most of the stuff I saw happening actually did happen later on.

But those aren't the only dreams I have, there's a specific type of dream I'd only experienced once before, on an occasion I hope I'll never have to recount, it was an odd dream that stuck with me for a while in hopes something similar would happen, but it didn't take long for my hope in that to dwindle. Yet here I was, floating in the distantly familiar void that I hadn't seen since my early child hood.

_"Ah, so it seems you've finally come for a visit young Perseus." _The voice speaking resountaed through the empty space I was in, almost as if the power behind the words were shaking the air around me.

I realized as soon as he spoke that this was the man who had been guiding me and speaking to me in my mind, saving me more times than I could count from surprise monster attacks.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd drop in for a surprise visit on my way to heaven... or is this supposed to be the afterlife?" I glanced around looking for any sort of reaction even though I couldn't see anything besides the darkness surrounding me.

_"No, no, no. Your time has not come yet youngling, this is merely a chance for me to shed some light on future events for you." _I kept staring around the vast emptiness while twiddling my thumbs anxiously. Not out of nervousness, it was just that the lack of stimulation was really starting to bother my ADHD.

_"Well let's see what we can do about that, hm?" _Before I could question the odd voice, the darkness around me was replaced with light, which revealed a boy standing before me.

He appeared to be about nine, the same age as me. My gaze started at his unruly pitch black hair that hung wildly down into his glowing blue eyes, which weren't exactly blue but more of a bluish purple, like little orbs of electricity were trapped in his eyes and fighting to burst free.

His face had a sort of regality to it only seen in kings and rulers, the type of face that just demands respect even at such a young age. The perfect image was somewhat disturbed by the lopsided trouble maker grin evident on his face, but it did nothing to harm his image.

It wasn't easy to tell what type of build he had beyond simply athletic. There obviously weren't any huge muscles on the boy's body, but his frame was anything but skinny and seemed to hold untold speed and strength.

_"You act like you've never seen yourself before kid."_ The voice now came from the person in front of me, but that did nothing to diminish his power.

I glanced down at myself and then back up to the person before me in shock.

"Huh, I'm hot." I stared at the strange person before me, and they stared back for several seconds before chuckling slightly.

_"And humble too." _I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly while my face heated up.

_"Sadly I'm not here to talk about your charming personality, but rather to give you some knowledge I feel you need to know." _A sense of seriousness came over him, and the happy goofy boy from seconds ago was gone, replaced by a confident boy who could tell you to hop on one foot and you wouldn't hesitate to listen, a type of confidence just seemed to radiate off of him in the most demanding way possible... the way a leaders confidence demands respect for his troops.

_"A war is coming, one you play will play a more than major part in. All I can tell you as warning is to keep close the ones you trust, but never fully trust anyone to the point you never question them or their actions." _A million questions races through my head at his ominous words, but before I got a chance to ask any, my head started to throb in pain.

_"And that's my que to leave," _The odd voice sounded even weirder than before, almost as if submerged under water, _"take care kid, and remember what I said." _

I shot up into a sitting position, frantically feeling around at the wires sticking into me while trying to pick up any clues as to where I could be.

"Woah there hotshot, I don't think you should be moving around so much considering what you just went through," The sound of the chirpy voice from behind me halted all of my movements besides turning slowly to face them.

It was a girl around my age, with long curly blonde hair tucked back neatly into a ponytail, but the most striking part about her were her bright grey eyes.

After a couple seconds of silence, I finally managed the nerve to talk, "Why are you eyes so grey?" I expected some kind of response, even a snobby one, but what I didn't expect was for her to simply stare at me blankly for a minute before getting up and leaving the room.

"Don't worry about her," A voice startled me from my musings and turned me away from the screen door which was still bouncing shut from the girl's unexpected exit, and focused my attention on the man sitting next to me.

He had wispy brown hair, and a matching long beard with little specks of grey sprinkled amidst the brown. His eyes held years of wisdom far beyond the age he appeared to be, but that wasn't what really caught my eye. I allowed my gaze to drift lower and lower until resting on the wheelchair he was sitting in.

"She's just upset because she doesn't think you're 'the one'." My face of confusion must have been obvious, but he simply waved it off with a twinkle in his eyes.

I decided to ignore what he said and try to find answers to some other things instead.

"Ok I got a few questions obviously, but I'll start simple," I gave the man a sort of sideways glance seeing if he approved, and only continued when he gave a slight nod.

"First of all, what the hell? Like seriously what the hell happened?" The man laughed in amusement while I just stared at him, not understanding how any of this was humorous. "One minute I'm being chased by a ragtag little group of monsters who for some reason thought I deserved to be ganged up on, which I didn't," I could practically see the humor in his eyes, but I wasn't done yet.

"Then, after being shot buy a freaking poisoned arrow, I see some group of hillbilly soldier kids who looked like they got lost on their way to 'Warriors-R-Us' and then BAM, there's this weird girl staring at me when I wake up from this crazy ass dream where this guy starts talking all around me then turns _into me_, which was kind of a weird twist." I stopped, panting slightly from my rant and the fact that my body was still weak from whatever was on the arrow I was hit with.

"A dream, you say?" I snorted and rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Yeah sure, focus on the only part of that story that _wasn't _completely weird," I paused and scanned over him once more, "hey, how come you don't look weirded out by the fact I just told you mother freaking MONSTERS were chasing me? I mean surely you're the one that healed the poison so you have to at least _somewhat _believe me." I watched the man carefully as he rolled his chair to the middle of the room, but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

It was a sight to behold as he started to rise, higher and higher, causing the blanket to slide off of his 'legs' as two sets of furry hooved legs stepped out of the chair and clopped against the wooden floors.

"Oh, that's why." The... centaur, laughed boisterously as he stretched out to an even greater height with a content sigh.

"I believe you've heard of me before, my name is Chiron, trainer of demigods." I stared blankly at him for quite some time before what he said really clicked.

Several thoughts flowed out of my mouth incoherently at the same time, "Wait... trainer... demigods...then that means I'm...and there's more of... _finally _some other people for those jackass monsters to go after." Chiron simply shook his head in amusement and reached out a hand, which I readily accepted after plucking out the last few wires attached to me.

"Well since you know my name it's only fair I know yours." I nodded in agreement while shakily standing to my feet, remnants of the poison still making me slightly weak.

"Perseus Jackson, but the only people who call me Perseus are the ones either really pissed at me, or trying to kill me, which I guess means they're really pissed at me," Chiron smiled softly at my ramblings as he pushed open the door and led me outside, "you can just call me Percy though, it's what my friends... call... me."

I couldn't help but trail off at the end while taking in all the magnificent sights around me. The infirmary I was in was located at a top of a hill, adjoined to a big blue house. They both were fairly close to the odd blue border encompassing the valley where everything else was located.

By everything else I mean the strawberry fields, the lava wall, the smaller version of the gladiator arena, a giant pavilion filled with kids sitting around at different tables and chatting, and in the center of all this was a circle of buildings; twelve of them to be exact, but beyond that, in the very center of the cabins was a giant roaring campfire, which was kind of odd for lunch time, but I wasn't going to question it.

"Follow me, my boy. I believe it's time the rest of the camp got to know you." Chiron trotted confidently down the hill, with an air of authority around him that made it obvious he was in charge.

It took us mere moments to reach the place where everyone was eating and talking, but both of those ceased as soon as we got close. Word spread like a wave through the crowd as people made different guesses as to who my godly parent was, but I didn't mind since their guesses were probably more accurate mine.

As we reached a large table at the far end of the pavilion, elevated on a stage like platform, all murmuring stopped immediately.

"Today campers, I introduce to you the newest member of Camp Half-Blood," I resisted the urge to snort at the name of the camp and possibly offend some people, "Perseus Jackson!" A slow clapping sound followed after a moment of silence, but it seemed forced.

All of this stopped when a massive thunderclap resounded overhead, causing everyone to gasp and put their hands on their weapons sheathed at their hips.

A massive arc of lightning curved down from the clear sky and struck right above my head, twisting and crackling until it formed a miniature lightning bolt above my head.

No sound was heard as everyone sat staring at me in awe, at least until the man sitting at the table me and Chiron were standing next to spoke up.

"Father always was a drama queen." Thunder rumbled dangerously above, but the slightly drunk looking man didn't seem to pay any heed to it.

Chiron finally broke out of his stupor, and dipped down into a bow in front of me, which caused all the campers to fall out of their seats also.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Zeus, lord of the sky, weather, lightning, justice, and king of the gods!" Only one thought came to my mind as I saw everyone kneeled before me.

"What the hell just happened?"

**A/N - Another filler sort of chapter, but it kind of explained things and got everything out of the way so that I can really start the story either next chapter or the chapter after that depending on how in depth I go with introducing all the characters (which probably won't be very hard since there's nobody outside of the book)**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought and what I could improve!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N - I have a big plot planned out for this story, so just a little heads up that some 'minor' details may turn into quite a surprise later on ;)**

After the 'Big Reveal' at lunch, Chiron gave me an official tour of the camp. It was magnificent compared to where I'd been staying, but it wasn't anything _too _special, at least not for a camp filled with demigod warriors.

"And this here, is the Zeus cabin." Chiron made a small gesture to the building we had stopped in front of before stepping to the side for me to go in.

Now _this _was something special. Just the pillars in front of the door, which none of the other cabins had, were more intricate than any of the other buildings in all of camp.

"Ah yes," Chiron's voice broke me from my stupor of simply trailing my hands along the marvelous columns, "I remember when Zeus himself came to camp and announced that Hesphaustus would be building his cabin. One of the only times these children have had a god besides Artemis visit in all the years I've been here and for something so... trivial."

Thunder boomed loudly overhead, and something within me seemed to ignite as I sensed the thunder before the sound even reached my ears.

Chiron merely shook his head and began walking off when I spoke up.

"Don't they care for their children Chiron?" My words stopped him dead in his tracks, almost as if he were scared, but surely he wasn't scared I would be killed for asking a simple question?

"They do, my boy, but it's best you drop the subject now." Chiron trotted off briskly before I could say another word.

I looked away from him and towards my cabin, taking a few cautious steps up to the door before halting right at the entrance.

After taking a deep breath, I hesitantly pushed open the sturdy bronze doors. If I thought anything about the outside of the cabin was stunning, than the inside was downright heavenly.

It was fairly plain as far as color went, just white with splashes of gold and bronze decorations, but the patterns and drawings sketched into the wall were so lifelike that it was hard to believe they weren't real.

"Enjoying the view, huh?" I spun around while shrinking down instinctively into a crouched position; hands raised defensively in front of my face.

The intruder didn't so much as flinch, he simply stood there with his hands folded behind his back and a smug look on his face.

It didn't take long to guess who he was. Everthing from his hair to his eyes was an exact copy of myself, although I suppose it's technically the other way around.

"Jackass." It felt good to get some anger off my chest, and it felt even better to see his smug look waver and a frown replace it.

"Watch it kid, I may be your father but even love has its limits." I stared at him defiantly, not daring to test his limits but also not giving him the satisfaction of the respect he always receives.

"I didn't come here to stir up harsh feeling, Perseus, I just wanted to-" I cut him off with a bark of laughter, startling him as much as myself. I wasn't entirely sure where my newfound courage was coming from, but I didn't plan on wasting it.

"You stirred up harsh feelings the moment I found out I had a father who was a _god_. Do you know how hopeless I was? How _scared_ I was?" Zeus stared at me blankly, but I could tell he was listening.

"I spent every day of my life for as long as I can remember just _surviving. _You didn't even come when Sally, my mom, the women you abounded, was in the hospital, and I had to run because the police were trying to put me into an orphanage!" Small sparks of electricity flew off of me, but they all were immediately sucked into Zeus' body before causing any harm.

"I couldn't even go back to her once she got better because she barely had enough money to support herself, I couldn't bare the thought of adding onto her burden." Zeus reacted instantly, the tiny sparks previously flying off of me now turned into much larger bolts streaming from my father.

"**You dare speak to me in such a disrespectful way?**" His voice was like a sounder clap in the quiet room, ripples over energy flowing out of him and shaking the cabin to its foundation.

He took several deep breaths and rubbed his temples for a while before continuing, "I am the king of the gods. I am not _required _to come and give you a gift, but rather I _chose _to do so. Now I'm beginning to wonder if I shouldn't have."

His response had honestly caught me off guard, and I wasn't quite sure what to say. So I didn't say anything, I just watched as he silently walked over and stood at the base of the giant statue of himself on the middle of the room.

"You aren't like any child I've ever sired," he turned to face me, not with the look of a father, but the look of a man gazing upon an experiment, "I'm not sure if it's because of the upcoming prophecy or... something else." Before I could open my mouth to coment, he continued.

"My children always inherit one of my two traits. They either have immense strength with control over the winds," he levited slightly to emphasize his point and then dropped onto the ground to continue.

"Or they have amazing speed and can control and summon lightning." A small spark of lightning flicked out of his hand, but faster than I could see he lurched forward and caught it mid air.

"You seem to have more control over both of these aspects than even I thought possible for a demigod, which could make you dangerous." He stared at me with narrowed eyes, and the thought briefly crossed my mind that he would strike me down where I stood.

"Like I mentioned before, I'm not here to cause strife between us, my son. I simply wanted to leave my gift and be off." A monstourous bolt of lightning easily as big as my cabin struck through the ceiling, temporally blinding me.

When my vision finally cleared all that was left to signify my father's visit was a small black ballpoint pen with electric blue writing spelling 'Riptide' in Greek down the side.

I instinctively flipped the cap off of it, dropping it in surprise when it morphed into a sword.

The sword wasn't too long to be wielded with one hand, but it wasn't short enough that it required a weapon in the other hand as well. It had a smooth black leather grip wrapped around the handle that seemed specifically made for me, and along the edges of the leaf shaped bronze blade was a thin line of glowing blue energy.

I spun the sword in my hand before giving it a few practice swings, practically glowing in delight at the way it swished through the air so effortlessly. At the time I didn't realize it, but just the fact I could so easily swing the blade was proof of my advanced strength.

"Percy come out for dinner!" The sound of Chiron's booming voice nearly caused me to drop my sword yet again, but I manage to keep a hold on the blade and proceeded to tap the cap to the tip, watching in fascination as it quickly shrunk back into a pen.

"Coming Chiron, just let me change out of these hospital clothes." The clothes you received at the infirmary were, luckily, not the typical gown usually associated with hospitals, but rather just a plain white shirt and cotton sweatpants. Wonderful for sleeping clothes but not exactly how I wanted to be seen at the moment.

_"It seems that child Zeus has once again forgot his responsibilities." _I sank to the ground clutching my head in pain as the mysterious voice once again invaded my thoughts. I figured that Zeus had been the voice, although they sounded nothing alike, but this just confirmed that it wasn't.

_"Check the dresser and you'll find clothes that _I_ provided. They'll grow with you always and you can simply will them to change into whatever color you want. Don't worry about washing them either, they'll stay clean and ensure that you do as well. Good luck young one, Chaos knows you'll need it."_

After the voice left, I felt like a weight was lifted from my mind, allowing me to stumble over to my dresser without too much hassle.

Inside was a simple pair of underwear and socks, and then a white shirt with bold black letters spelling out 'Camp Half-Blood', which only took my a few seconds to read thanks to the large bold letters.

Along with that was a pair of khaki colored joggers and blak running shoes. Nothing to fancy, but more than anything I'd ever had before.

I slipped on the overly baggy clothes and shoes, but within a second they had shrunk down to a size that fit me perfectly.

"Well that's pretty useful." I hastily walked over to the door and jogged to the pavilion, not failing to notice I was one of the last to arrive. I just hoped they'd chalk it up to being new.

"Hey, are you the new.. yep definitely son of Zeus." I spun around to come face to face with a gorgeous girl. She had dark black hair similar to my own, and we both shared tan skin, but her eyes were a bright glowing green, and she was built more leanly than I was.

"Yep, Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy." Her eyes lit up as she shook my outstretched hand.

"I thought I had misheard Chiron earlier, but appearently not. I'm Sarah Jackson, daughter of Poseidon." I froze and studied her intently. She appeared to be a few years older than me, around 13 or 14, so it wouldn't be entirely impossible for...

She seemed to catch onto my train of thought, causing her eyes to grow comically wide.

She opened and closed her mouth several times before finally getting out, "You don't think...we... I mean do gods even... could they?"

I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the seat closest to me, Sarah eyed it cautiously before following my lead.

I swear I heard her mumble something along the lines of, "please don't kill me for sitting here Lord Zeus," but I could've been mistaken.

"Sarah, what's your mother's name." Sarah glanced up at me and watched closely as she slowly said two words that rocked my world more than anything in the past few days.

"Sally Jackson."

**A/N - Next chapter really will start off the story. I was planning on keeping it going, but I was getting stuck just a little while after this part and since I'm only confident in the chapter up to this point, I decided to just leave it here for now. **

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter (especially about Percy having a sister and I swear that almost any question you can think of will be explained about her next chapter)**


End file.
